


You don't love her (stop lying with those words)

by kingkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of Jongdae and Baekhyun, Endgame Kaisoo, Kyungsoo is a brat, M/M, age gap, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkyungsoo/pseuds/kingkyungsoo
Summary: As much as Kyungsoo claimed to no longer be a child, he sure acts like one when he doesn't get what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with, not really sure where it came from. I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Kyungsoo was only thirteen when a newly married couple moved into the house next door to his, his mother, being the friendly and acquainting person she is, invited them over for dinner. Everything snowballed from there. When Jongin saw the cute thirteen year old Kyungsoo he wanted to coo at his adorable heart shaped smile and small pudgy frame, so when Kyungsoo immediately attached himself to Jongin he found it endearing, even though his wife thought otherwise. Jongin always indulged in kyungsoo and doted on him, it made Kyungsoo feel warm and happy knowing he had a cool hyung who wanted to play soccer with him, or buy him ice-cream. Four years had passed and Kyungsoo was no longer the small pudgy child he once was, he was still rather short but he made up for it in strength, he was nearly an adult, an almost adult who was still infatuated with his next door neighbour Jongin.

 

This past summer Kyungsoo began to notice Jongin looking at him differently, His lingering gaze when he wore few clothes due to the heat, the piercing stare he gave him when he was supposedly reading books, the glare he reserved for his best friends when he saw them together. Kyungsoo new Jongin liked him, and Jongin new Kyungsoo liked him back. Although the words were still unspoken, the secret kisses they occasionally shared were testimony to their feelings for one another. When the house was empty save for the two of them their kisses getting more and more heated the longer they held their feelings at bay. What Kyungsoo wanted more than anything else, was for Jongin to finally be his.

 

It was one hot afternoon that Kyungsoo popped over to Jongin’s house, his parents had gone to their holiday house leaving Kyungsoo alone at home just how he likes it. It was a saturday and his wife Soojung had gone out with friends. Kyungsoo knew Soojung did not particularly like him so he waited till he saw her car leave the driveway and speed off down the street before heading over. The heat was almost unbearable and Kyungsoo was clad running shorts and a t-shirt, the shorts being a little too small for him but Kyungsoo didn't mind. He didn't bother knocking on Jongin’s door as it was wide open trying to catch a breeze that wasn't there.

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo yelled out while taking off his shoes.

 

“In the kitchen!” He hears Jongin yell back.

 

“It’s so hot today i'm going to die!” Kyungsoo exclaims walking into the kitchen. Jongin is seated on one of the kitchen bar stools reading a book and Kyungsoo sits down beside him pressing his face against the cool marble counter.

 

“Don't be over dramatic Soo.” Jongin says with a slight chuckle not looking up from his book, Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat hearing his laugh.

 

“I’m not, you know I can't stand the heat.” Kyungsoo says rolling his eyes.

 

“Theres ice-cream in the freezer if you want it, it's your favourite.” Jongin says with light teasing in his voice.

 

“You’re the best hyung!” Kyungsoo says grinning, hopping off the bar stool and over to the freezer; not before noticing the light pink flush Jongin had on his cheeks. Kyungsoo knew it wasn't from the heat. “Would you like a bowl?” Kyungsoo adds.

 

“Ah, sure. Thanks Soo.” He answers after a pause. Kyungsoo grabs the ice-cream out of the freezer and places it on the bench, he goes to the cupboard where the bowls are opening it to see they are no longer there. He turns to look at Jongin curiously.

 

“Soojung rearranged the cupboards last weekend.” Jongin explains. “Their in the cupboard above the sink.” He finishes and Kyungsoo shrugs opening the cupboard to grab them. Kyungsoo hates to admit it but he is on the shorter side of height, only gaining satisfaction from the fact that his friends Baekhyun and Jongdae are around the same height. So when he can't reach the bowls rather than ask Jongin to get them, he huffs and begins to climb onto the bench. There's a sudden warmth against his back causing his stomach to erupt with butterflies, a tan arm reaches up from behind him and grabs the bowls placing them on the bench in front of him. Kyungsoo freezes for a moment almost not believing it’s Jongin who is pressed up against him, he only startles out of it when he feels Jongin's warm breath on the back of his neck. Kyungsoo slowly turns around to face Jongin who is staring intently at Kyungsoo, eyes flickering over his face.

 

“Jongin, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks tentatively, that seems to knock Jongin out of his trance, he opens his mouth slowly as if to say sorry and starts to move away. He doesn't get far before Kyungsoo is pulling him back by the collar of his shirt connecting their lips together. Kyungsoo kisses him desperately for a few seconds hoping he will kiss back, Jongin begins to respond kissing him back just as desperate. The kiss quickly gets heated, Kyungsoo’s hands gripping Jongin’s hair tightly as Jongin hoists him up onto the bench. They press against each other barely stopping to breath, the kiss only stopping when Jongin rolls his hips into Kyungsoo’s startling a gasp from his lips and the words Kyungsoo had held in for so long finally escaped. “I like you.” The confession said in a breathy whisper against Jongin's lips that were slick from his spit. Jongin jumps back as if he had been burned by fire, muttering to himself and gripping his hair.

 

“No! No you don't Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo says. “I've waited too long for this and I know you have too! Don't you dare regret this.” Kyungsoo spits out venomously, he jumps down off the bench to stand in front of Jongin.

 

“That’s not it Soo! Don't you realise what you have done by saying that?” Jongin says desperately. “You’re just a kid Soo! I’ve got Soojung, I had been doing so well making the feelings go away!” 

 

“That's not fair Jongin, you know I like you, and I know you don't love Soojung!” Kyungsoo argues

 

“You’re a kid Soo, you’re too young to understand the depth of this situation, I can't like you!” 

 

“Jongin, I am not 13 years old anymore! I am almost an adult!” 

 

“Exactly soo! You're almost an adult, but you're still a kid.” Jongin says walking over to Kyungsoo who is looking down with tears dripping down his face. Jongin grabs his face in both hands lifting it up making Kyungsoo look him in the eyes and begins to wipe away his tears.

 

“If you think i'm a child Jongin, then I will do something very childish” Kyungsoo says glaring at Jongin through his tears.

 

“What are you talking about Soo?” Jongin says, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Just you wait Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispers before pushing Jongin away and storming out of the house leaving Jongin confused and worried in the kitchen. Kyungsoo runs to his bedroom, jumping on his bed and proceeds to scream into his pillow, angry tears stream down his face as his begins to kick his feet. He composes himself after a few minutes and sits on his bed looking out the window waiting for Soojung to arrive home. If Jongin thought he was a child, then he was going to act like one.

 

Soojung arrives home at 5pm and Kyungsoo decides to wait until 6:30, when he knows they will be having dinner, to go over. When the clock hits 6:30 he goes downstairs puts on his shoes and walks the short distance to Jongin’s house. He slams the door open and grabs the expensive vase full of flowers on the dutchess by the door and smashes it on the ground. He hears Soojung scream and the sound of someone getting up from a chair so fast it fell over, he smiles and skips into the dining room.

 

“Oh, it's Just Kyungsoo.” Jongin says in pained relief and they both relax a little. “Did you knock the vase over when you came in?” Jongin asks walking over to Kyungsoo and gripping his shoulder. 

 

“Hi Soojung!” Kyungsoo says ignoring Jongin, stepping out of his grip. “I just came here to let you know that this kid,” He says pointedly. “Is a kid that your husband has been cheating on you with.” He finishes, both Soojung and Jongin freeze in shock and Kyungsoo takes this as an opportunity to grab Jongin's plate off the table and throw it at the wall. The sound of the plate shattering knocks them out of their daze and Soojung turns to look horrifyingly at Jongin.

 

“Jongin, what did he just day?” Soojung says accusingly, standing up from the table. Kyungsoo laughs and grabs a picture frame hanging from the wall and smashes it on the ground.

 

“Oops, sorry i'm just a kid, I didn't know any better.” Kyungsoo says in a childish voice.

 

“Kyungsoo, what the fuck are you doing!?” Jongin yells grabbing Kyungsoo's arms and shaking him.

 

“I'm just doing what kids do best.” He says Pausing. “Throwing a tantrum!” He finishes gleefully, he breaks out of Jongin's hold once again then proceeds to find more things to smash, Photo frames of pictures of Jongin and Soojung, Plates, ornaments. He knocks things over, everything in his sight, running through the house laughing with tears streaming down his cheeks. He hears Jongin and Soojung arguing in the dining room getting louder and louder, not feeling any guilt. He’s just ripping into some throw pillows Jongin has on his couch when he hears the front door slam and the sound of Soojung’s car backing out of the driveway. He smiles happily when he looks up to see Jongin standing in the doorway looking defeated. 

 

“I hope you know what you just did.” Jongin says more as a statement than a question. His eyes piercing Kyungsoo telling him to stop but Kyungsoo doesn't feel like it just yet.

 

“I’m sorry Jongin I don’t know, i'm only a child.” Kyungsoo says feigning innocence dropping the pillow in his hands onto the floor. 

 

“Soo.” Jongin says, eyes welling up with tears. “I-I, I’m sorry I called you a child.” He finishes as loud sobs begin to wrack his body. Kyungsoo’s heart softens a bit at the sight. He takes a few deep breaths before walking over to Jongin.

 

“I’m sorry for destroying your house.” Kyungsoo says beginning to cry again too. Jongin opens his arms and Kyungsoo falls into his warm embrace. They stand like that for a while before Jongin breaks out of the embrace and Kyungsoo cries harder, hiccupping at the thought of what’s to come. Jongin begins to walk away and Kyungsoo desperately grabs him back, unwilling to let go just yet.

 

“I’m s-sorry, Jongin. I let m-my anger get the b-b-best of me.” Kyungsoo manages to get out between sobs. 

 

“I want to say it's okay Soo, but it's really not, you ruined my marriage and my house.” Jongin says sighing stroking Kyungsoo’s nape. 

 

“I'm sorry about your house but not your marriage.” Kyungsoo admits, sniffing as his tears begin to stop. “You never loved her.” 

 

“Kyungsoo it doesn't matter whether I loved her or not I hurt her, No, we hurt her Soo.” Jongin says. “I don't even know why, but for some reason I can't bring myself to be mad at you, maybe i'm blinded by my feelings or i'm just foolish. I don't think it matters anymore.” He finishes and Kyungsoo looks up shocked that Jongin isn't mad at him.

 

“What do we do now?” Kyungsoo asks after a few beats of silence. 

 

“It's too late to go back now, so I suppose we clean up for a bit, go to bed and then sort this mess out in the morning.” Jongin says and Kyungsoo grins up at him. “You better not do anything like this again Soo, I don't think i’ll be so forgiving if there is a next time, i'll view you like an adult as long as you act like one.” He finishes and Kyungsoo nods his head violently in agreement. Jongin leans down to kiss Kyungsoo softly on the lips. 

 

“Let's go to bed.” Kyungsoo suggests grabbing Jongin’s hand and pulling them towards his bedroom. He created a mess tonight but he doesn't think he regrets it, he got what he wanted in the end, he got Jongin. And just like a child Kyungsoo snuggles into the older man, with cheeks flushed pink and eyes heavy he falls asleep happy and warm.


End file.
